


You're a Mean One, Ms. Carmilla

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Carmilla calls on Hector when she needs to de-stress





	You're a Mean One, Ms. Carmilla

Carmilla was a woman of decadence and leisure. Most of her immortal life up until this point had been spent in pain, and she was resigned in spending the rest of her eternity in pleasure. Her pursuit of power was just a way of pursuing pleasure unending. But of course, securing pleasure unending was filled with many minor annoyances. War meetings, battle planning, beating the slaves and guards to a bloody pulp. Sometimes wine and herbal baths weren’t enough to relieve her stress. And a woman as sultry and demanding as herself wanted all her needs met as soon as she needed them.

She was sitting, laid out across her favorite lounge chair in her solar, it had begun to snow in her region and it sparkled beautifully against the stained glass windows. Her tower was much less to her liking today; too much noise, too much to do, and many a guard had fallen prey to her annoyance before she was able to settle down somewhere comfortable. She sipped at a glass of wine, swirling it occasionally as she collected her thoughts. She needed a short reprieve before she returned to her duties, she  _ deserved _ one.

“Tacitus.” She turned to the door, the silent guard straightening his posture as he waited for the call of his mistress. “Summon the boy. I grow tired, tell him to meet me in my chambers.” Carmilla raises herself, downing the rest of the fine wine as her faithful guard disappears into the hall with a faint nod. She leaves the room shortly after her guard does.

 

Her bedroom wasn’t far, and as soon as she closed the large doors behind her she began to strip, revealing smooth porcelain curves and pert, pink topped breasts. Gathering her discarded garments and meticulously hanging them away. She just lets herself enjoy it for a moment, the feeling of the constricting fabric taken away and letting her skin breathe. She sauntered to the window, opening it and letting a cool midday breeze flow in along with a small bit of snow. She sat down on the large round bed, sinking into the velvet covers and crossed her legs. The dragged her nails across her nipples they hardened with help from the cold air, sending a shiver of small pleasure down her spine. There was a faint knock at the door. Ah, room service has arrived. She crossed her legs, pressing them together, moving them ever so slightly. “Enter.” She purrs, dragging her nails up the length of her thigh as the door creaked open. 

Hector snuck in, his eyes fearful and timid. He had long lost the raiments given to him by the late Dracula. He wore simple white cotton garb now, a silver scarf tied around his waist, much to Carmilla’s liking. He froze when he saw her closing the door behind him hastily and watching as she stroked up and down her thigh. Hector was well aware of the ‘other’ uses she had for him, but each time he was taken aback by her boldness. She gigged to herself as she stood there, dumbfounded. “You may speak Hector.”

“You have need of me?”

“Oh yes, I do. Strip to your underclothes and lay on the bed for me while I fetch something. Touch yourself and you  _ will  _ regret it.” He nods, and the woman disappears into her bathing room. 

When she is finally out of sight he lets out an unsteady breath. He understands the consequences of non-compliance so he stripped his own clothes away, leaving a small pile on the floor next to the bed. He climbed on the bed, moving to the center as he heard light shuffling from the other room. Hector laid on his back on the velvet covers, never knowing what to do with his hands so he just set them at his sides, letting his eyes drift shut.

Carmilla re-entered the room, pleased with herself. She had a whip in hand, much less a tool of discipline, but of soft well-worn leather, perfect for tying. “You may speak freely now Hector, I quite enjoy your whining in the bedroom.” She stood poised over him, running her hands across the braided material, peering down at the manhood steadily hardening between his legs.

“You’re a vile bitch and the mere sound of your voice makes me nauseous.” He spat at her, keeping his eyes firmly closed in a directionless scowl.

“Oh yes, I am such a despicable creature.” She rested a knee on the bed, letting the whip loose and drop to the floor while her other hand trailed up his calf, the sharp nails tracing along his shin bone. He shivered. “Tell more more of how much you despise me Hector.” She hissed.

“You disgusting monster. I pray to any god that exists that they will strike you-- ssshit.” She rested a hand on his member, teasing it gently with her nails. 

“Oh you were doing so well  _ darling.”  _ She let the word seep from between her teeth like poison as she pulled her other knee up onto the bed spreading his own legs apart with them as she did so. “There is no need to stop on my account.”

He took another breath, trying to will his arousal away and continued. “I would rather j-just kill me than summon me to your chambers like this.” Her nails moved to his wrist, pulling one above his head and then the other. She moved forward, situating her hips just above his pelvis and his erect cock pressed up against the barely damp folds of her labia. She snapped up the whip and wrapped it around his wrists as his insults devolved into small curses and pulses of his hips upwards, trying to get himself off on the smallest amount of friction.

“Keep talking Hector.” She ordered.

“You stoop so low as to summon a mere human to be your slave, to make a human male to be the one in your room like this, instead of the hundreds of mindless drones to cater to your whims instead.”

“My you are creative today.” She pulled the whip taught, finally moving her own hips, her lips more slick than before, and he hissed at finally having contact. “But I’m getting bored of your ramblings, lest you forget why you’re here.” She sunk down onto him sheathing herself fully and humming in appreciation at the length. His mouth and eyes snapped closed and he slammed his hips forward, but her powerful thighs pinned against the bed. “Now there’s a good boy.” She placed an open palm on his chest, keeping him from moving any further as he struggled against the bindings. 

She moved in waves, taking what she needed from him in strong thrusts of her hips. He whimpered at the onslaught, unable to move his own body save for biting hard at his lip, drawing blood. She growled as the hand on his chest slipped to his throat, nails digging into vital arteries, and closing his windpipe. He gasped, his adam’s apple bobbing uselessly against her hand, the length of his dick constricted inside of her as she rode him to her completion. 

Carmilla threw her head back, rocking hard as her orgasm spilled over his lower half, grunting as she rocked a few more times. She stilled completely as he twitched his hips. She retracted her hand, 

“You fucking bitch.” He coughed out as she dismounted.

“Oh please, I just wanted more wine, before I went for another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ground this it to get it done before the day ended. So this is severely unedited and I will come back and do an edit when I'm not exhausted. Drop a comment if you like, if you have any criticisms, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
